


An Inspiring Performance

by Saint_Miroku



Category: Gundam Wing, Vocaloid
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Desert Rose - Freeform, Duo maxwell is technically here but he doesn't talk or do anything, F/M, Len is Quatre in disguise, Oneshot, Organization of the Zodiac? More like Organization of the... um... stupid..., Takes place around episode 11, The Whereabouts of Hapiness, weird crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 14:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20293303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saint_Miroku/pseuds/Saint_Miroku
Summary: Following a special performance for the Maganac Corps and two Gundam pilots, Rin is allowed to meet the Desert Rose himself, Quatre, and as she consoles him, the two start to grow fond of each other.





	An Inspiring Performance

As Rin got on stage, she couldn't help but feel a little nervous as her long white dress fluttered with each step. She knew she could sing, but she'd never sung for an event this big before. Not only would she be performing to honor the Maganac Corps, but she had just learned that two of the brave Gundam pilots fighting against OZ would be her audience tonight as well. When she reached the mic, she could see two young men who must have been the pilots sitting together at a table. One wore dark clothing and had his hair tied into a single long braid, while the other was a younger, more reserved boy around her age who was more conservatively dressed with short blonde hair. 

Snapping back to reality, she took a deep breath before turning her mind off to everything else in the music hall and repeating the verses of the song she had practiced countless times before. As the building was filled with song, she allowed herself to fall into a trance like state, oblivious to everything in the surrounding area save for the blonde boy, who's eyes seemed to be fixated on her throughout her performance. After finishing up the last of her songs, the Maganac Corps soldiers and Gundam pilots cheered her on with thunderous applause, filling her with relief that she hadn't disappointed them. As she thanked them and bowed out, she noticed that the blonde haired Gundam pilot's beautiful blue eyes were still fixed on her, as if he too had entered into a trance. This attention from such a handsome boy made her blush slightly as she left the stage. 

As she entered into the backstage section of the venue, she was greeted by the manager who said, “Rin, that was beautiful, I knew you could do it!” 

“Thank you so much, I was so nervous, but I guess it all worked out it in the end,” She replied.

“Well, I hope you're not too nervous still, because one of our guests would like to have a word with you.” 

“Oh, who is it?” 

“I'm not sure, but I do know that he's one of the Gundam pilots, so please, don't do anything to upset him, our reputation is on the line here!” 

“You can count on me!” Rin said, determined.

“Good, he's waiting in one of the side rooms.”

“Alright, thank you so much.” Rin said as she began to walk down to the room where he was. The idea that one of the Gundam pilots had taken an interest in her seemed unreal, she was just a small time singer and her she was, being invited to speak with a hero, and though she couldn't be certain, she suspected that it was the blonde pilot from earlier. Her suspicions were confirmed when she entered the room and saw him sitting alone, wrapped up in his own thoughts. 

“You wanted to see me?” she said, closing the door behind her. 

“Ah yes, thank you for coming, please have a seat,” he replied, motioning for her to sit down next to him. 

“So, what did you want to talk to me about?” Rin asked, sitting down as he requested. 

“I thought your singing was absolutely beautiful, and I wanted to know who you were.” 

“Thank you so much for the compliment, my name is Kagamine Rin, but most people just call me Rin,” she said, blushing at the compliment.

“Rin, that's such a beautiful name, it fits perfectly with the voice I heard,” he replied, causing Rin's blush to deepen. 

“So, what's your name?” Rin asked, trying to change the topic.

“My name is Quatre Raberba Winner, but you can just call me Quatre if you'd like.” 

“Quatre? You mean, you're the Quatre, the leader of the Maganac Corps?!” Rin blurted out surprised. 

This time it was Quatre who began to blush, “Well, I'm not really the leader of the Corps, Rashid does more to run things than me, they just sort of protect me you know.” 

“I guess I should have expected nothing less from a Gundam pilot,” Rin said in amazement. 

“Nothing less from a Gundam pilot...” Quatre repeated to himself quietly, a sad look rapidly forming across his face. 

Rin immediately noticed this and grew absolutely mortified, saying, “I'm so sorry did I say something wrong?” 

“No, it's just... things aren't going as well for us as most people think,” he said. 

“Oh, I had no idea.” 

“I'm not surprised that you wouldn't know, most of the news out here tries to stay positive about us. The truth is, this whole mess with OZ, we caused it.” 

“How is that possible?” Rin asked bewildered. 

“It's simple, we were all pawns in OZ's game. We thought that we should be fighting the Earth Sphere Alliance, but in our haste, we ended up putting OZ in the position they're in now, and when we tried to set things right, we lost, we weren't strong enough,” Quatre said, resigned.

“That's not true, you're one of the strongest people out there. You may not be doing well against OZ right now, but that doesn't mean all is lost. OZ isn't invincible, and as long as there's someone willing to stand against them, they'll never win!” Rin said reassuringly.

“Do you really mean that?” 

“Of course I do, there are so many people both on earth and in the colonies who see the Gundams as a symbol of hope, and as long as you keep piloting them, hope will survive.” 

Quatre stopped briefly before continuing, “Hm, I never thought of it like that. Thank you so much for telling me that, things might be tough, but I'm sure we'll find a way to fight back against OZ.” 

“Don't mention it, it's the least I can do to help one of the Maganac Corps.” 

“Seriously though, is there anything I can do to repay you?” Quatre asked. 

“Well... there is one thing you can do...” Rin said nervously, unsure how he would react. 

“What is it?” 

“You can give me a kiss,” Rin said, leaning towards the Gundam pilot, inching ever closer to him before their lips met. Quatre was a bit taken aback at first, but he quickly settled into the kiss, and the two kept their lips locked together for what felt like an eternity. Eventually though, they heard a knock on the door, and were forced to quickly break. 

“Come in,” Quatre said, trying to clear the blush from his face. The door swung open to reveal an extremely tall man who must have been Rashid Kurama, leader of the Maganac Corps. 

“Master Quatre, I'm sorry to interrupt, but we really must be going,” he said stoically. 

“Alright just give me a minute,” Quatre responded. Rashid merely bowed slightly before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him. “I'm sorry, but I guess that means I have to go, it was great talking to you though, and I'd love to meet up with you again.” 

“I'll be here,” Rin said.

“Excellent, I'll try and come by again tomorrow,” Quatre said, rising to his feet. “Oh, and one more thing.” 

“Wha-” Rin tried to say before being suddenly silenced by another kiss from Quatre. 

“That one was my way of paying you back for the lovely music,” he said after breaking once again. “I'll see you tomorrow!” he said, opening the door and leaving the room. 

Rin was still in disbelief. Not only did she manage to help a Gundam pilot (and a really good looking one at that), but she actually managed to share a kiss with him, twice. She was so excited for tomorrow, she could hardly stand it. It seems as though things would be a lot more interesting from now on.


End file.
